


That Damn Henna Tattoo

by Setsuna24



Series: Of Family, Friends and Lovers [18]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to Turn Off The Lights Akihito is having a hard time thanks to Asami's obsession with tattooing him. It all started with that Henna tattoo and Akihito wishes it had never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Henna Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadzuki_Fuchoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadzuki_Fuchoin/gifts).



> Hello everyone!!!! I am getting some new work done and getting some oneshots written so my regular updates will take the back burner for a bit while I get some stuff out of the ‘idea folder’, it is starting to get way too full and stuff needs to be written and crossed out already. For those who read “Turn Off The Lights”, this is a sequel to that fic. On that note, dear reader who felt disappointed I had not posted the sequel yet and PMed me about it 7 times with very demanding words (you know who you are), here it is. Now please don’t PM me anymore.
> 
> This oneshot is a gift for Kadzuki_Fuchoin who is going through a very hard time right now. When we find ourselves in such painful moments of our lives it is hard to find a reason to smile among all the sadness we are suffering through. I hope this fic gives her at least one reason to smile and the courage to be strong knowing that there are people who care about her and want to give her the support of knowing she is not alone.
> 
> Betaed by aoi.y.love.forward
> 
> Revised by fifteenfeb

**That Damn Henna Tattoo**

That damn henna tattoo had been the beginning of this very annoying situation. It had begun Asami’s quest of permanently marking Akihito’s body with his mark, a panther with a penetrating golden gaze, and it irked the photographer to no end. He was not some kind of thug or yakuza to have that kind of shit plastered on his skin. Hell, the last thing he wanted was for someone to see the damn thing and think he was some kind of delinquent, which he wasn’t anymore but that was something not even Asami knew about so he didn’t mention it. Regardless of Asami’s claim that the ‘brand’ would be located on his ass and according to him no one was allowed to see Akihito’s ass, the blond just didn’t want a permanent reminder of Asami’s crazy possessive claims on his body. Akihito did not particularly like the idea of the possessive bastard branding him as property as if he was some kind of cattle, there was just no way he was going to allow such a thing.

Two months had passed since the incident with that damn henna tattoo and still he could not escape its fallout. Asami had bought, god only knows how, all the necessary tattooing equipment and teaching books and according to him had learned how to do it properly, the man was really pushing the whole ‘let me tattoo your ass’ thing. It was starting to get on Akihito’s nerves.

He was beginning to suspect that sooner or later Asami was just simply going to go ahead and do it without his consent, hence he was a little weary of eating or drinking anything the man handed him lest it was drugged and he woke up with a large wild cat on his ass cheek. The poor photographer was beginning to fear he was going to either starve to death or have a nervous breakdown.  It was all made worse by the fact that every time Asami saw his naked bottom the man would ‘hm’ as if trying to assess the best angle and position for said tattoo. If Asami Ryuichi had a liking for Akihito’s round cheeks before, now, it seemed to have developed into a sort of fixation bordering on obsession. He wanted Akihito naked at all times so he could touch the soft flesh upon which the fading henna tattoo still rested. It was severely disturbing to one very skittish photographer.

Asami kept offering him food, Akihito was sure it was not drugged, and Asami knowing what was in his head was having fun messing with him knowing he would refuse it. Then again, one must be safe rather than sorry, so despite his belief that it was just Asami fucking with him and the delicious looking deluxe sushi was not drugged, he would not touch it at all.

Some times during sex, Asami would have him on his hands and knees over the bed and spend long dreadful minutes teasing his opening and running his lips over the fading mark. The man had even taken to sleep holding that cheek at night. Several times Akihito considered just letting Asami go ahead and tattoo him, just so the man would leave him alone, but then he thought about how Asami would act having marked him permanently and swore not to ever let that happen.

Days passed and Akihito was beginning to think that he was out of the woods. Asami had suddenly stopped his relentless pursuit to tattoo his ass. Perhaps the man was bored with messing with Akihito’s nerves and decided to let it go? Surely now that he seemed to be not at all interested in the almost completely faded marks on his soft cheeks, the man had abandoned his newly found obsession. Akihito spent the next three weeks breathing easier and stuffing his face with every order of expensive food delivered to the condo. How happy he was that things had gone back to normal.

Until one day, when he was least expecting it, his eyes suddenly got heavy after he had put a salmon roll in his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked at Asami with accusing eyes. The last words to leave his mouth before his mind sunk into darkness were “You evil son of a bi…”

Asami caught him just before his head hit the table and took him to the bathroom where he washed his body before placing him laying face down on the bed.

He left the prone young man momentarily to fetch his tools and when he came back he begun to work on marking his lover’s soft skin with his mark.

Akihito woke up the next day naked and alone on the large bed. As soon as his mind got his bearings and he remembered what had happened before he passed out, he jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror. Turning around, he saw it.The same mark that he had just gotten rid of in the same place it was before. He could not believe that Asami had actually gone and drugged him and tattooed his ass. In his anger, he searched for his phone and as soon as he had it, he called the bastard to give him a piece of his mind.

“Asami.” He heard after two short rings. The man spoke with all the calm in the world like he had done nothing wrong. It pissed Akihito off to no end.

“You bastard! How dare you put this shit on my ass?! I’m not some cattle for you to claim and mark as you wish.”

“You might not be cattle but you are still mine.” Asami answered simply.

“I can’t believe you actually drugged me to put your mark on me.”

“You knew it was going to happen, Akihito. It was your entire fault for lowering your guard. Just be glad I decided to wait until you finally give up on your stubbornnessso I can make it permanent.”

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“How about you take a more careful look at your ass and figure it out.” With that, Asami hung up and Akihito was left standing by the mirror still confused.

The young man turned around again to look at the man’s handy work on his skin. With a huff of annoyance, he stomped away into the bathroom.

 _‘Again! That damn Henna_ _tattoo_ _o_ _. N_ _ext time it fades_ _,_ _I will under no circumstances allow him to put it on me.’_ He thought as he scrubbed the area as hard as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> I am going to post the first chapter of a new multi chapter fic and three new oneshots before I begin my update cycle again. Two of those oneshots are halfway done and I have a pretty good idea what I want to do with the third so I hope to be able to finish them soon.
> 
> For those who wanted to know I am finally feeling well again and was able to get plenty of rest. Thank you for the kind words and the nice messages.
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
